Family Secrets
by buttonz94
Summary: A death reveals secrets that shouldn't of been kept. Tonys situation is pushing him and Ziva apart.  Rated T for some mild but still swear jar worthy language in future chapters. tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start sorry if you've been reading just another day I kinda deleted it because i wrote a few more chapters and it was going in circles and I confused myself. This is kinda the same plot but with more of a case involved so I can vent my angry on fictional people mwah ha ha lol **

**I don't own ncis or the characters and I refuse to write this on every chapter as it upsets me.**

**Btw this is first person just warning you in case it annoys some of you :P**

_Tonys POV_

I looked my watch there was just ten minutes left until we could leave, I love my job but it's the hottest day of the year and we've being doing paper work with no air conditioner.

The elevator doors pinged open and out walked Gibbs with a fresh cup of coffee with a look on his face that could only mean one thing.

"Grab your gear; we've got a dead petty officer" he ordered as he walked through the squad room.

_Zivas POV_

I removed the camera from its charger and placed it in my bag. McGee walked past me with the keys to the truck in his hand. My eyes set on Tony was 'grabbing his gear' slower than usual with a frown

"Why the long face Tony?"

He stood up with his bag over his shoulder pointing at his watch "NINE MINUTES!" stabbing his watch multiple times with his finger "That's how long we had left"

I chuckled at his childish behaviour "Are you going to moan about this all night?"

We walked towards the elevator, Tony was mumbling under his breath I'm uncertain what he was saying but the words 'nine minutes' were used a lot not just on the way to the elevator but all the way to the crime scene until he received a slap to the back of the head as Gibbs walked past him.

I stifled a laugh and Tony looked at me "You think that's funny?" he asked faking a hurt face then laughing it off I smiled I love his laugh ,it's more of a deep chuckle lately, say focused ziva.

I looked up at the house it was three storeys high not counting the attic, there was a small water feature each side of the porch where McGee stood talking to a security guard, the house itself carried on forever "This is beautiful" I whispered under my breath

"This is above average for the families in this area, but not that above average" I jumped slightly as Tonys voice pulled me from my day dream I looked at him then down the street at each house all of them gated, all of the gardens perfect but each house was a slightly different shape, size or color.

I looked back to Tony "You don't like it?"

"I think it's great if you have twenty people living in it, but I bet you twenty bucks living inside this house will be a business owner husband, a country club wife and one, two maybe three prim and proper preppy kids"

I turned to face Tony who was holding his hand out I shook his hand agreeing to the bet.

_Tonys POV_

Inside the house was just as beautiful as outside if you ignore the blood splatter on the walls and carpets and some broken furniture thrown about. I followed the sound of Duckys stories and ended up in a dining room, Gibbs was stood next to Palmer watching Ducky inspect the dead petty officer tied to a chair.

Hours had passed Ducky had taken the body back, we'd collected all evidence, interviewed everyone on the street and Gibbs had told us to check the whole house take pictures of everything and bag and tag anything unusual while him and McGee take the evidence back.

I made my way upstairs and walked in to the first room on the right and saw Ziva stood in the middle of the room

"What's up?"

She turned and looked at me "What are we looking for?"

"Anything" I smiled knowing I'd won the bet looking round the room in the corner there was a cabinet with various awards in it, next to it a bookshelf full with text books "So this looks like the bedroom of a prim and proper preppy kid" my smile widened

"You haven't won yet" she said walking through the closet door "This closet is bigger than my living room" she called from inside, I strolled through the door and took in my surroundings.

"This place is more organized than McGee's apartment"

Ziva started taking pictures of the room and the photos stuck around the mirror "So we know that the victim was Petty Officer Jack Carter" Ziva said while still looking at the pictures

She looked at me hinting me to carry on.

"Who was staying here with his sister Alison Johnson and her husband" I answered watching Ziva

"Yes, his sister Alison and her husband Mathew who are currently unreachable on a boat somewhere in Europe"

"And their three kids"

"Have left a note saying they're going out and telling their uncle not to wait up" Ziva butted in

"This is why we're here to wait for them to come home and look for anything unusual"

"And we know we're currently in Ashley's closet" Ziva said while holding up a silver bracelet with her name on the charm.

_Zivas POV_

Tony and I had agreed to split up he had decided to search the master bedroom and I went up another flight of stairs in to another bed room cluttered with sports equipment I searched thoroughly as I left the room I saw Tony coming up the stairs

"I think there is only one room left" I said to him

He looked at his watch "Quarter to one in the morning, no wonder I'm so tired"

We made our way in to the last room which was the guest room where jack carter was staying we both looked at each other realizing McGee and Gibbs and already done this room so they could take his belongings with them.

We left the room and approached the stairs as I stopped Tony "There are three children we have only seen four bedrooms the master, Ashley's, Joshes and the guest room where is the other room?"

**Sorry for the short chapter, lack of Tiva and the amazing cliff hanger (sarcasm) oh my god WHERE'S THE OTHER ROOM? (Still sarcasm) please add to favourites and review let me know what you think, what you think/want to happen or just make my day by asking me a completely random question(I answer all reviews if you ask a perverted question I will cyber slap you)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tonys POV_

Ziva was looking at me waiting for an answer "I don't know" was all I could say, she had a point the neighbours had said Alison and Mathew had three kids and no one had said anything about boarding school.

"Is there a basement?" Ziva asked me her face showing concern for the kid

"Let's go and have a look" I said as I put my arm over her shoulder and lead her down the stairs to my surprise she didn't push me off of her, she put her hand on my back and lent on me slightly as we slowly made our way to the ground floor. Ziva walked ahead of me causing my arm to drop back down to my side as we searched for any sign of a basement.

"I can't find a basement" Ziva called from the kitchen

"Found anything in the rest of the house?" Gibbs asked as he walked through the front door

"Just the everyday stuff" I answered

"But it's what we can't find that is worrying me" Ziva said as she joined us by the front door

_Gibbs POV_

Ziva was always more rational then Tony so if she was worried and she had admitted it there was a reason to be worried

"What can't you find?" I asked

"Any sign of there being a third child living in this house, there are plenty of photos of Alison, Mathew, Ashley and Josh"

_Tonys POV_

"But none of Kat?" Gibbs asked looking at me for a follow up answer

"None of the neighbours mentioned anything about any of the kids going to boarding schools or camps, and we haven't even found her room that's why we're down here we thought her room might be in the basement"

Gibbs pushed a panel under the stairs and it clicked open.

I looked at Ziva "How could you miss that?"

She looked at me in shock "Me?"

We both received a slap to the back of the head as Gibbs walked past us out the door "Go check it out" he ordered over his shoulder

I looked at Ziva and smiled as I stepped into the room Gibbs had discovered, flicking the lights on revealed stairs I followed them down with Ziva one step behind me at all time until we reached double doors at the bottom of the stairs Ziva pulled out her gun as I put my hand on the handle opening it quickly she rushed in and putting her gun away "It's Kats room and I think I won the bet"

_Zivas POV_

Tony stepped in the room looking around at the room. The walls were painted a deep purple and had over one hundred photos stuck on them throughout the room, there were CDs stacked up on the carpet in the corner, clothes scattered on the unmade bed and a white and gold guitar leaning against the bed side cabinet.

Tony walked over to the bed lifting up a short silver sequined dress "I think she was getting ready to go to a party" He then put his hand in his pocket pulling out a twenty and handed it to me I took it and smiled while putting it in my pocket.

I walked over to one of the walls looking at the pictures "She likes to party"

"That might be the reason there's no pictures of her upstairs, maybe the parents didn't like it" Tony answered as he walked up beside me pointing at a photo "Is that Abby?"

I looked at the picture "Yes, it looks like they're at a concert"

We finished taking photos of the room and bagged all the photos on the wall and went upstairs and outside to join McGee who was taking pictures of the garden

"I thought you were at ncis with the evidence McGee?"

He looked up at me "yeah I was Gibbs brought me back over to search the garage and the garden"

"Where is boss man?" Tony asked looking around for Gibbs

"He's trying to track down the kids and get a hold of their parents"

Just as McGee said that a taxi stopped at the bottom of the driveway and two blonde teenagers got out of the back of the taxi.

"This is gonna be awful" Tony said as Gibbs approached the teenagers and sat them down on a bench at the end of the drive way.

**Sorry for another short chapter but I wanted to write another one today and I'm really busy sorting stuff out for college :( so I might not be able to update again until the weekend**


End file.
